vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Music directory
Top article guide to direct readers to information about utilizing VOCALOID for musical purposes. :Main category : Songs and Producer Music related Notable groups *MKP39 *The 39's‎ See also :Vocaloid concert directory‎ *Hall of Fame *KarenT *Nico Nico Douga *Weekly Vocaloid Ranking Collaborations *Collaborative songs/Duets *Collaborative songs/Group renditions *Collaborative songs/Trios Category *Category:Albums *Category:Vocaloid cover song‎s *Category:Original song‎s *Category:Song series‎ :Main page : Song list and Song listings VOCALOID 1 English ;Zero-G *LEON songs (male) *LOLA songs (female) *MIRIAM songs (female) Japanese ;Crypton *MEIKO songs (female) *KAITO songs (male) VOCALOID 2 English ;Power FX *Sweet ANN songs (female) *BIG AL songs (male) ;Zero-G *Prima songs (female) *SONiKA songs (female) *Tonio songs (male) Japanese ;AH-Soft *SF-A2 miki songs (female) *Kaai Yuki songs (female) *Hiyama Kiyoteru songs (male) *Nekomura Iroha songs (female) ;Bplats *VY1 songs (feminine) *VY2 songs (masculine) ;Crypton *Hatsune Miku songs (female) *Kagamine songs (female)(male) *Megurine Luka songs (female) ;Internet Co *Camui Gackpo songs (male) *GUMI songs (female) *Lily songs (female) *Ryuto songs (male) ;Ki/oon *Utatane Piko songs (male) VOCALOID 3 English ;PowerFX / VocaTone *OLIVER songs (male) *YOHIOloid songs(male) ;Zero-G *AVANNA songs (female) Spanish ;Voctro Labs *Bruno songs (male) *Clara songs (female) Japanese ;1st PLACE *IA songs (female) ;AH-Soft *Yuzuki Yukari songs (female) ;Bplats *''Reserved for upcoming voice bank'' ;Exit Tunes *MAYU songs (female) ;Internet Co *CUL songs (female) ;Moe Japan *Tone Rion songs (female) ;i-style Project *Aoki Lapis songs (female) *Youtube List/Merli Songs (female) (nolink - unreleased, Merli's voice bank is currently undecided) ;Yamaha / VocaNext *Ring Suzune songs (female) (nolink - unreleased) *Lui Hibiki songs (male) (nolink - unreleased) ;Yamaha *Mew songs (female) Korean ;SBS Artech *SeeU songs (female) Chinese ;Yamaha / Bplats / Shanghai He Nian *Luo Tianyi songs (female) *Songs featuring Yan He (female) Misc. VOCALOIDs ;Internet Co *galaco songs (female) ;Lawson *Akikoloid-chan songs (female) ;Music Airport *Ueki-loid songs (male) (nolink - unreleased) VOCALOID 1 English ;Zero-G *Songs featuring LEON (male) *Songs featuring LOLA (female) *Songs featuring MIRIAM (female) Japanese ;Crypton *Songs featuring MEIKO (female) *Songs featuring KAITO (male) VOCALOID 2 English ;Power FX *Songs featuring Sweet ANN (female) *Songs featuring BIG AL (male) ;Zero-G *Songs featuring Prima (female) *Songs featuring SONiKA (female) *Songs featuring Tonio (male) Japanese ;AH-Soft *Songs featuring SF-A2 miki (female) *Songs featuring Kaai Yuki (female) *Songs featuring Hiyama Kiyoteru (male) *Songs featuring Nekomura Iroha (female) ;Bplats *Songs featuring VY1 (feminine) *Songs featuring VY2 (masculine) ;Crypton *Songs featuring Hatsune Miku (female) **''Songs featuring Hatsune Miku/Million'' **''Songs featuring Hatsune Miku/Featured'' *''Songs featuring Kagamines'' (female)(male) **Songs featuring Kagamine Rin **Songs featuring Kagamine Len *Songs featuring Megurine Luka (female) ;Internet Co *Songs featuring Camui Gackpo (male) *Songs featuring GUMI (female) *Songs featuring Lily (female) *Songs featuring Ryuto (male) ;Ki/oon *Songs featuring Utatane Piko (male) VOCALOID 3 English ;PowerFX / VocaTone *Songs featuring OLIVER (male) ;Zero-G *Songs featuring AVANNA (female) (nolink - page not created yet, see template to contribute) Spanish ;Voctro Labs *Songs featuring Bruno (male) (nolink - page not created yet, see template to contribute) *Songs featuring Clara (female) (nolink - page not created yet, see template to contribute) Japanese ;1st PLACE *Songs featuring IA (female) ;AH-Soft *Songs featuring Yuzuki Yukari (female) ;Bplats *''Reserved for upcoming voice bank'' ;Exit Tunes *Songs featuring MAYU (female) ;Internet Co *Songs featuring CUL (female) ;Moe Japan *Songs featuring Tone Rion (female) ;i-style Project *Songs featuring Aoki Lapis (female) *Songs featuring Merli (female) (nolink - unreleased, Merli's voice bank is currently undecided) ;Yamaha / VocaNext *Songs featuring Ring Suzune (female) (nolink - unreleased) *Songs featuring Lui Hibiki (male) (nolink - unreleased) ;Yamaha *Songs featuring Mew (female) Korean ;SBS Artech *Songs featuring SeeU (female) Chinese ;Yamaha / Bplats / Shanghai He Nian *Songs featuring Luo Tianyi (female) Misc. VOCALOIDs ;Internet Co *Songs featuring galaco (female) (nolink - page not created yet, see template to contribute) ;Lawson *Songs featuring Akikoloid-chan (female) ;Music Airport *Songs featuring Ueki-loid (male) (nolink - unreleased) Category:Browse